The Puppet Saga
The Puppet Saga is a series created by Noah, and started in 2014. The concept branded off a series named "LFwD" that Noah had been working on with his friend Daniel. The series being cancelled lead Noah to create a new story of similar elements, with the addition of puppets. This story became the Puppet Saga, which became a universe called Earth-9471 at the release of novels and a television series titled Puppet Saga Survivors. The saga was created with elements of the film series Star Wars, including lightsabers, the Force, Jedi and Sith. Puppet characters in the series were based on the Muppets, including Darth Elmo, a parody of Elmo, along with Kermit, who was based directly off of Kermit. The story is of a long-lasting war called the War for Earth between the Jedi, particularly the New Jedi Order, and the Sith. Canon synopsis Some time had passed since the end of the Jedi-Eternals conflict,[[Puppet Saga: Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks|''Puppet Saga'': Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks]] a devastating war between the powerful Knights of Waldorf, apart of the Eternals species from the planet Eternalla, and the Jedi Order, the powerful Sesamonians who wielded the light side of the Force. These Jedi included, but were not limited to, the Jedi Masters Lermit, William, and Rowlf Swayze along with the Jedi Knights Noah Tolmach and Daniel Mackay.Sesamos: Rise of the Sith After a battle on the planet Sesamos, William had been killed and Mackay been kidnapped by the second daughter of Darth Waldorf, Kira Waldorf. Waldorf taught the boy in the ways of the dark side. Although the Knights were eventually wiped out, a powerful figure named Statler revealed himself to the galaxy, and took the first name of Waldorf, "Darth," as a title for his "Sith." He took an apprentice, the Senator of Sesamos Milton Clash, naming him "Darth Elmo," which was also the monsters cousin's name.[[Episode 3|''Puppet Saga'': Episode III Afterwards]] Later, Daniel was taken by Darth Elmo to be a new apprentice named Daniel Mackay. He was instructed to kill all of the Jedi in a brutal massacre which barely anyone survived. Concurrently, his Master fought the leader of the dead Jedi Order, Lermit, in Napoleons, a small town in Australia on the planet Earth. Elmo managed to overpower the frog, killing him, survived by his only son Kermit who fled the scene quickly but believed Darth Elmo to be dead. Kermit crash landed in the backyard of a house owned by the human Thomas Muller, and the two of them became friends after Muller discovered his ability to speak English. Kermit told him stories about his life on Sesamos. Meanwhile, Tolmach met a girl his age named Veronica Parker. She was an Eternal - and Kira Waldorf, renamed with new morals. Parker revealed that Daniel, Noah's old friend, had turned to the Sith. Darth Elmo tracked Kermit down to Earth, and sent fighters down to attack him, where Kermit sang "The Rainbow Connection" and was cut short, running to warn Thomas. Meanwhile, Veronica and Noah confronted Darth Daniel in Melbourne. After the fight with their first Sith in which Daniel had fled, Veronica took Noah back to Napoleons where they discovered Thomas Muller, her old friend, to be dead, killed with Force lightning. Veronica, heartbroken, embraced with Noah. He took her back to her planet Eternalla via the Interstellar Bridge, returning her with the hammer Mjolnir, where he promised her that despite her old friends' death, she was with him now, and that they'd be together forever. They embraced once more, staring out at the horizon of the planet where the Knights were defeated from and only one other lived at: Culus. Noah then left her, ready to fight with Kermit in the New Jedi Order. The War for Earth had begun. Days later, Noah met with Kermit and Jedi Master Rowlf Swayze at a facility for his new Jedi's training.[[Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins|''Puppet Saga'': Episode II The War Begins]] There, Kermit remembered Thomas in sadness, telling Noah that they were using the light side of the Force in memory of him. Meanwhile, Darth Elmo and Daniel Mackay sat at their base preparing to attack. While looking out the window, Kermit noticed Darth Elmo jump up with his lightsaber, starting the attack which Daniel soon joined. Kermit ran to warn his apprentice as they ran out to fend against the Sith. References External links * Category:Sagas